


Sweet Silence

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, mention of anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: It's time for 4th of July fireworks but Clint and Bucky have alternative plans





	Sweet Silence

**Author's Note:**

> fill number FIVE. WHOOP!  
> Prompt: Fireworks
> 
> I've never considered fireworks to be an Avenger friendly activity tbh xD but as soon as i saw this prompt for this pair i knew what i had to write.
> 
> MANY thanks to Inkay for betaing this. I wrote it in 3 writing sprints and it was literally word vomit before he got a hold of it!
> 
> one more to go and i'll have my first bingo!

“You really don’t want to go out with everyone else?” Bucky asks, one eyebrow raised.

“And leave you by yourself? Nah, I’m good,” Clint responds reassuringly.. “Besides, it’s not like we’re ditching Cap on his birthday. That’s why we celebrated that  _ earlier _ today. So that those of us who didn’t like fireworks or whatever could go...do whatever it is we wanna do instead.”

Truth be told, Clint isn’t overly fond of fireworks, either. While fireworks don’t cause him quite as bad of a panic attack as they do for Bucky, they still give him severe anxiety and make him jumpy as hell. Really, it’s much better for everyone if he keeps away from any of the crazy firework shows going on tonight, e _ specially _ Tony’s.

“If you say so,” Bucky says skeptically, fiddling with the noise cancelling headphones that Tony’s tweaked for him, a pensive look on his face.

Clint sighs. “Look, seriously, I don’t do fireworks, either. Promise. You’re not pulling me away from anything I was looking forward to. Just the opposite, really.” He claps his hands together, eyeing the setup that’s currently passing for his entertainment center. “Now! What movie should we watch?”

Bucky plops down onto the couch. Lucky gets up off his spot on the floor to nudge at Bucky’s hands, asking for pets. Absently, Bucky rubs the dog’s ears and Lucky’s face scrunches up into a happy dog smile, tail wagging.

“Something light?”

“ _ We Bought a Zoo  _ it is!”

“Jesus, Clint, again?”

“What? It’s a good movie!”

“The only good thing about watching that yet  _ again _ is that we’ve seen it so many times now we have it memorized.”

“True.” Clint beams as he sets up the DVD player. “Now, snacks!”

Clint snags a bag of popcorn, a bowl of mixed candies, and a few beers from the kitchen; idly, Bucky wonders  if he ought to help the archer, but eventually decides to watch the impending disaster unfold and tease Clint about it later. Much to his surprise, Clint makes it back to the couch without spilling anything or tripping on air. Bucky’s only slightly disappointed.

It’s nearly  eight in the evening and they are already starting to hear the occasional popping of firecrackers and the shrill whines of screamers. Bucky’s already tense, sitting on the corner of the couch with his legs drawn up to his chest. Some sort of street firework goes off, closer than the previous ones, and Bucky startles, his whole body jerking with the sound. His eyes are wide and he curls in on himself even more.

“Hey,” Clint says softly, tapping one of Bucky’s bare feet. “C’mere.” 

Obligingly, Bucky crawls closer. Clint settles onto the couch with his arms open invitingly, his head propped up by pillows, and waits for Bucky to uncurl himself and curl up on his chest.

“Ready?” Clint asks, eyes on Bucky’s head. 

Bucky nods slightly, so Clint gently tugs the forgotten headphones from his grasp grip and carefully slips them over Bucky’s ears. He then removes his own hearing aids, setting them carefully on the back of the couch before hitting play and turning on the subtitles. Slowly, he can feel Bucky starting to relax, body slumping against his own, and he runs his hands gently through Bucky’s hair. One of Bucky’s hands clenches around a fistful of Clint’s shirt; gradually, he uncurls his fist before letting out a quiet sigh.

It’s comfortable, sitting there in the silence together. Outside his apartment window, Clint can just barely make out the sharp flashes of light and color as the celebrations kick off; he ignores them to focus on Bucky’s slow breathing and the rise and fall of his chest, the soft warmth from the press of their bodies, and the careful relaxing of his muscles.

Neither of them make it through the movie before dropping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come find me @spacefoxen and @foxprints on tumblr!


End file.
